Dreamseed
by SilverThorn-2000
Summary: Odd and Sissi both have nightmares.  OddSissi, oneshot.


Dreamseed

SilverThorn-2000

_And what will happen?_

_Will I dream?_

_I am too scared to close my eyes._

_For a second dream told me..._

Sissi Delmas bolted upright in bed, voice raised in a shriek.

The darkness of her room was oppressive, and she huddled into a small ball, shuddering in absolute fear.

"I'm not...I'm not hurt, I'm okay, I'm all right..."

"Okay," came the muted voice of her roommate, Molly Argent. Sissi looked over at the blond girl, who was still lying facing the wall. "Now you see why Chris didn't want you playing Cyberpunk with the rest of us?"

"I...it wasn't that."

Molly rolled over, and even in the dark Sissi could make out the girl's blue eyes staring at her. "Really."

"Yeah, it's just..." Sissi searched her mind, and tried to find something other than the game that had been bugging her. Truth was, there was a lot of things bothering her, but for now... "It was just a nightmare. Yes, the game was part of it, but there was more. Meteors and monsters and..."

"Enough!" Molly groaned, her near-luminous blue eyes rolling 'upwards' (to Sissi's immediate right, such as it was) in an annoyed gesture. "I knew you were too jumpy! Just go back to bed!"

_

* * *

None can change in me_

_These things that I believe_

_But I don't know what happens now._

_I am too scared to close my eyes._

Odd Della Robbia shot upright, screaming. Kiwi yelped as the boy's motion dropped him to the floor. Across the room, Ulrich Stern mumbled something unintelligible and pressed his pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise.

Gasping in lung-fulls of air, Odd looked down at the visibly annoyed dog. "Sorry, boy. Just a bad dream."

"You're gonna think 'bad dream' if you don't go back to sleep!" Ulrich muttered angrily, and Odd managed a sheepish smile. Ulrich rolled over, and Odd hesitated for a long moment, waiting. Finally, he heard Ulrich's soft snoring, and slid out of bed, taking care not to step on Kiwi.

Reaching into the small dresser under his bed, he pulled out his robe. Slipping it on over his pajamas, he slid on his slippers and silently left the room.

"Boy, I hope she doesn't mind the late-night call..."

* * *

Odd had only made it to the landing to find the person he was looking for. His green eyes locked onto the amber eyes of Sissi Delmas, who looked as though she was mere seconds away from total collapse.

"Sissi? Are you okay?"

"Just-" the girl sniffled- "Just a stupid nightmare."

"You too, huh?" Odd slid down against the railing. Sissi sat next to him, staying silent, looking away embarrassedly. Odd looked at her, snatches of dream coming back to him.

Sissi slid close. "Yeah. Just...between that stupid game and those horror stories we had to read for Lit and..." She shuddered again, and Odd gently wrapped an arm around her. Sissi looked at him warily, as though he were simply going to disappear into thin air, leaving her alone.

Odd smiled at her. It was a small, kind, shy smile that fit him better than the huge grin that normally consumed his face. Sissi felt her heart melt, just a little, at the expression, and felt a small smile cross her own features in response.

"It'll be okay. How far off can daybreak be?" Odd's smile broadened warmly as Sissi let out a soft laugh at the flippant comment. Odd scooted a little closer, resting his head on her shoulder. Sissi made no attempt at shoving him away, and they sat for a long moment. Odd closed his eyes, listening to the Sissi's steady breathing.

"I hope it comes soon," Sissi said after a moment. Her own arm wrapped around Odd, fingers reaching up and stroking his hair. It was, she admitted to herself, a bit like silk. Whatever sort of gel he used, it didn't leave his hair very stiff. She looked out over the dark hallway below with trepidation.

"Scared?" Odd asked her, his eyes opening. Sissi nodded slowly.

"Yeah...Just...that stupid dream won't leave me alone." She shuddered, and Odd brought his head up.

"Well, I was running through a sewer, like in the game, and some sort of 'borg confronted me." Sissi took a deep breath. "It looked like Death does, you know, with the cowl and cape...And I couldn't run, and I called for help. And nobody was there."

"I'm here. I won't go until you feel safe." Odd looked at her, and Sissi blinked in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"I'll protect you." Odd took her hands gently in his, and Sissi felt her face flush.

Odd, on the other hand, hoped that Sissi couldn't feel him quaking.

Sissi leaned in and held Odd tightly. "I believe you," came the soft whisper, as her head came to rest against his chest. Odd's arms returned Sissi's tight grip. Sissi relaxed a little, and let Odd's heartbeat lull her back to a gentle sleep. The cyborg death came for her again in her dreams, but Odd (Clad in a grey-with-white-trim outfit) fought it off.

Odd stayed awake for a while after that, watching vigilantly for trouble, until sleep took him as well. He had no nightmares, this time. The person he'd been screaming for was safe in his arms.

_

* * *

(Silver's Afternote-_

_Yeah, I know. Another short one. So sue me._

_The lyrics in this are from VNV Nation's 'Legion'. Heard it on internet radio this evening at work, and it wormed it's way into the story._

_Sissi's dream, and Odd's outfit in the, ah, 'revised' version are actually grounded in something music related; go look up TM Revolution's 'Ignited' music video on YouTube sometime to get what I'm talking about._

_As for Odd's dream...well, I'll leave that up to your imagination._

_Comments or reviews can be left in the usual spot, and questions can be PM'd to me from my profile. -ST2k)_


End file.
